Johnny's Struggle
by Baird's Bro124
Summary: Johnny is having troubles with his life. Sonya has left him, again, and Cassie, well that is a whole other story. See how Johnny feels. (Set after MKX. Flashbacks throughout. Message me if you want to contribute an idea.)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was an incredibly quiet night especially for the city. The house was completely dark except for the moonlight that was shining in through the windows. Johnny sat there just staring at the photo in his hand. Sonya looked so beautiful that day and he knew he was lucky once they started dating. The only problem is, she just recently left him without any kind of emotions showing./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He finished off the alcohol straight out of the bottle and let out a disgusted moan. It was gross and it burned his throat all the way down but it sure helped with some of the pain. "DAMNIT SONYA!" He threw the empty bottle at the wall which shattered as glass went flying every which way./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Johnny's voice softened up. "Why did you have to do this to me?..." He laid his head into his hands. Johnny had lost it all. Sonya never paid attention to him anymore like she used to. Cassie started to become more like her mom since she had finally took full control of the team Johnny put together. The only problem was that she was growing apart from Johnny./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As he was thinking over what went wrong, he saw something shining out of the side of his eye. It was his pair of sunglasses that Sonya had bought him on their second date. He wore them everywhere and he knew /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"they weren't expensive but he wasn't going to act like a child which he would of if Sonya hadn't stolen his heart. If anyone, other than family, touched those glasses, they wouldn't be able to feel anything for the rest of their miserable little lives. He got up and grabbed another bottle of alcohol from the bar then drank some./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He sat down on his couch. "Would you look at this, a martial arts master, movie star, and 'almost' Mortal Kombat champion, is all alone with no one anymore. It's just not fair." His eyes were tearing up as he drank some more. "Really Raiden?! You're a god yet you're never there for me when I need you for other things besides kombat!?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thunder blasted and a stroke of lightning flashed right infront of Johnny. Suddenly, Raiden stood where the lightning flashed. "Johnny Cage, you talk as if you ever needed me. Why is this?" Raiden looked confused./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2: The Memory

**17 years ago.**

"DADDY!" Cassie ran up to her father during school and hugged him.

"Haha, hey Cass. How is my little star?" Johnny smiled at the tiny figure hugging him. "I'm doing awesome!" She jumped up and raised her arms.

"That's great. How was school?" Cassie put on her 'serious' face. "School was super fun! We got to color pages and I even got to paint. I love school!" Cassie looked up at her father. "Hey daddy, do I get to come to the set and watch you film?"

Johnny knelt down to her level and smiled. "Why do you think I picked you up early silly. I was missing you so I thought you could watch us and maybe hang out with me on my breaks."

Johnny saw Cassie's eyes light up and she was jumping around. "YEA! This will be so much fun! You are the best dad and I love you so much!" She hugged him even tighter this time.

Johnny held her hand as they walked to the limo. "So I was thinking, maybe we could stop off at Hawaiian Mamba's Palace on the way. Would you like that?" Cassie looked up. "Are you talking about the Snow Cone place?!" She smiled at him. "Yes I am. Do you want to?"

"Yes, that would be fun daddy!" Johnny smiled lightly and told the driver where to go. On the drive there Johnny's head was starting to hurt. "Oww. What the hell?" He closed his eyes for a moment then he felt a pain in his head growing fast. Johnny groaned softly and his eyes shot open. They were ice blue. Suddenly Johnny was in a giant black room and all he could see was a man standing on a balcony right in front of him.

"Johnny Cage!" A big, deep booming voice spoke out. "You have been chosen by Raiden, God of Thunder, to kompete in a tournament of the gods." Johnny was speechless. For once in his life, he had no idea what to say.

"This tournament will consist of 10 fights to the death. Each God has chosen a fighter they believe to be worthy of this task. If you succeed you shall be rewarded like none other. If you fail, it shall result in an immediate death, hints "to the death". Now, Johnny Cage, do you accept or do you decline?"

Johnny just stood there. After a second of thinking, he confidently spoke. "I accept." Suddenly Johnny awoke in the limo with Cassie looking at him, confused. "Daddy, are you ok? Your eyes were icey but they just turned normal and then you woke up." Johnny looked at her. "Of course I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

Cassie moved next to her dad and held onto him. "Then go to sleep dad. I'm fine with it. I can wake you up when we get there!" She smiled at him. Johnny lightly smiled "Thank you princess, but I'm good." The limo came to a stop and the driver got out and opened the door. "Hawaiian Mamba's Palace sir."

Johnny got out. "Thank you. Would you like anything?" The driver looked at him and shook his head. "Yes sir, thank you. If you could bring me an apple flavor then that would be awesome." Johnny nodded to him as he and Cassie walked in.

Johnny looked around and spotted Sonya. "Hey Cass, look around for a second and try to find the best seat you can!" Cassie nodded and looked around, eventually seeing her mom. "MOMMY!" Cassie smiled and ran up to her. "Hey Cassie. How are you?" Sonya stood up and hugged her 8 year old daughter.


End file.
